Ḥashshāshīn
Overview The Ḥashshāshīn (حشّاشين‎ ) is an small, isolated Religous Order part of the Ottoman Emirate. Its based around the mountain fortress of Wadi Rûm, located in the valley of the moon. The massive fortress dominating the empty sandy surroundings of the Dasht-e Lut desert from its sole peak is known for its high walls, beautiful gardens and its great libraries. The Ḥashshāshīn are officially part of the Ottoman Emirate, although acting independently and not being forced to fight in its wars. The Order is known for being hired to kill, stalk and harras factions or specific people. The customer will always remain anonymous to anyone except the leader of the Order. Wadi Rûm The fortress of Wadi Rûm lies in the mountains bordering the great Dasht-e Lut desert in eastern Serveria. Upon entering Wadi Rûm for the first time, new members have to say the oath, in which they will swear to not participate in server diplomacy nor that to choose any side in conflicts. The Ḥashshāshīn spend their time inside the castle walls with training, studying books and writing. Dasht-e Lut desert Dasht-e Lut (Persian: کویر لوت‎, "Emptiness Desert"), also spelled Dasht-i-Lut and known as the Lut Desert, is a large salt desert in southeastern Serveria. It’s the world’s biggest dessert. The surface of the sand there has been measured at temperatures as high as 70.7°C (159°F) and it is one of the world's driest places. Travelers in Serveria tend to avoid the place as it’s impossible to navigate through the vast and wide desert. Stories are also told that travelers disappear in the desert, being kidnapped by the owner of the legendary batcave. Contracts The Order is offering contracts to either kill, stalk or harras anyone or any nation, town or group of players in Serveria. Will be updated when the server launches. History Short overview of the history of the Ḥashshāshīn on the past maps. Although not completely new, the Ḥashshāshīn shares a lot in common with the Wolfpack faction. The only big difference is that the Motherwolf is no longer embraced as the only god and that High-Priest Niels1313 is no longer part of the faction, nor allowed to set foot in Wadi Rûm. He has been expelled for his love of wealth, gold and money. Map 1 The founders of Ḥashshāshīn (حشّاشين‎ ) first appeared during map 1, being the founder of Wolfpack. Being located on a mountain top in the very north of the giant map, the faction had to deal with the strong, aggressive and unpredictable Northman. Just 600 blocks made of a swamp and forest in between them, the Wolfpack fought against Northman in the war of Etat aggression. Northman, supporting its allies Etat proceeded looting and burning all castles of the alliance except the Wolfpack citadel: High Pike. Soon after the successful siege of Etat’s air palace, Wolfpack made a peace with the way more experienced and strong Etat-Northman alliance, paying 10 diamonds. The Wolfpack left the war with 800/1000 manpower remaining. During the end of the first map, Wolfpack also fought a war with the Dwarves and Lanthreate. This war ended in a white peace, although it proved Wolfpack had high difficulties preforming well against such an experienced and well-equipped allies. Map 2 In the beginning of map 2, the three most important members of the Wolfpack, leader diglytron and its two officers Niels1313 and TheRokusho joined the Men of the North. After the collapse of the Northman they left to form the Ḥashshāshīn for the first time. During this successful month Niels raided its religious rival, England. In an operation that took 2 weeks Niels tricked the storage master of England, RobertXdog, into helping him. In the final stages of the operation Niels and TheRokusho dug a tunnel under the English capital, Oxford, into the vault. Looting all English diamonds, Niels and the Rokusho finished the war rich. In this successful month Diglytron and Niels also raided the Romans, North-German federation and several other states in the NTF-Southern-alliance as part of a contract with secret employees which paid high money to stalk these factions. Afterwards, Diglytron left for Malta and Niels formed his first Kaiserreich called Hansa. After returning from Malta he asked Niels, who had to step down as Kaiser, to join him once more. Niels, angry about the way Hansa worked as democracy, followed Diglytron once more to recreate its formal glory. With Castle Wolfschanze, the Wolfpack had made its most impressive and strong fortress to date. Wolfpack dominated the South-eastern reaches of Serveria during the final months of map 2. In several short wars Wolfpack first raided Eastphalia, a medium sized faction, twice its size, located on the end of the river which started at the Wolfschanze fortress. After this it fought a short war with the Vikings, demanding a tribute and making them their vassals. After another vassal of the Wolfpack, Ebonheart, was attacked by the FireNation Wolfpack decided to step in. Although facing an enemy four times its size Diglytron and Niels attacked the FireNation in a series of ambushes, demanding them to stop raiding their allies, Ebonheart. In the final days of map 2, members of the Wolfpack supported the Man of the North in the great Northern war, participating in numerous sieges and the defense of Eldinghold.